


Vhekad ni skana'din

by TabbyWolf



Series: Rex and Ahsoka know about sand AU [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Attack of the clones references, Cringy Romance, Drabble, F/M, Humor, Oneshot, but it’s on purpose, can be read as platonic if you REALLY want to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabbyWolf/pseuds/TabbyWolf
Summary: After Rex and Ahsoka find details about Anakin’s last mission as a Padawan, they find a way to make a boring meeting more entertaining. Anakin has something to say about that
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Series: Rex and Ahsoka know about sand AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588153
Comments: 7
Kudos: 110





	Vhekad ni skana'din

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I know I said I was on hiatus but I made a small drabble while waiting for a delayed train and figured you guys might like it

“Vhekad ni skana'din, ner cyare” Rex said, so softly that only she could hear it.

Ahsoka snickered at that. Ever since she and Rex had found those reports of her master’s last mission before becoming a Jedi Knight, they couldn’t stop making fun of it. 

Of course, her master’s original report didn’t include that... dialogue. But the mansion’s surveillance system had automatically added both the actual footage and a generated transcript of what had been said, and he somehow hadn’t noticed that.

“Rex, Ahsoka, pay attention to the meeting” Anakin said, unaware of what Rex was implying since he didn’t speak mandoa

“Yes sir” Rex said

Anakin kept droning on about the logistics of how they were going to drop the relief supplies. Neither Rex, nor Ahsoka would have any direct involvement in this mission, so this meeting was particularly boring. Still, as commander and practically-a-commander-Skywalker-just-sucks-at-remembering-to-actually-promote-people, they had to attend.

After a while, Ahsoka nudged Rex.

“... if you are suffering as much as I am, PLEASE, tell me.” She whispered 

“I’m in agony” he said, looking straight at her, the stifled breathing behind his helmet being the only indication that he was trying to hold in his laughter

“Please don't look at me like that.” She said

“Why not?” He asked

“Because it makes me feel uncomfortable.” She said, trying to keep a straight face

“Sorry my lady.” Rex said, and that apparently got Anakin’s attention

“Rex, can I have a word?”

“Of course, sir.”

“In private.” 

Rex swallowed nervously before following his General to the corner of the room, away from the others.

Ahsoka got nervous too, but at least Skyguy didn’t take him away completely. That usually meant he was getting reprimanded but nothing more, so she focused her hearing on the corner where Skyguy was talking to Rex

“Rex, we really need to talk about what you’ve been saying to my padawan”

“Of course, sir” 

“I can tell that you like her, and you’re doing a great job with flirting with her. I can tell that’s she’s into it by the way she laughs. But please, don’t flirt with her _during_ a meeting, no matter how boring”

“no problem, sir. I’ll keep it in mind” Rex said, disassociating slightly judging by his force signature. Ahsoka was still trying her best not to laugh

“Oh and Rex?”

“Yes, General?” 

“You have my blessing. And permission to use some of the 501st’s funds. Just... don’t go overboard. Take her to the zoo or swimming or something like that. Yularen will notice if you take enough cash for a fancy dinner, and between fancy and me, fancy dinners suck”

“I’ll keep it in mind, sir” Rex said on autopilot

“Now, lets get back to planning our mission” Skyguy said

Rex followed him back to the table

“I like that zoo idea” Ahsoka said, grinning at Rex

**Author's Note:**

> Mandoa translation:  
> Vhekad ni skana'din, ner cyare: “I don’t like sand, my beloved”


End file.
